User blog:Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing/BloodClan... can it get added to the Roleplays?
Hey guys here I am doing a blog post for BloodClan. I’m going to include all the info here and I’m doing my best I haven’t actually ever done a blog post before so... Anyway in the books BloodClan was the Clan Tigerstar asked to help everyone join TigerClan, the fake clan Tigerstar made up to unite the clans. But Tigerstar then tried to boss around BloodClan like he owned them the current leader, Scrooge (Sorry not sure how it’s spelled) killed Tigerstar and took all nine of his lives. I’m not going to spoil the rest of the sixth book of the first arc for you guys so I’m now going to make a layout for how the ranking system. Remember, BloodClan throws out any cats that are too old or not able to hunt for themself. BloodClan Ranking System! Leader: Deputy: Advisor: (The cat one rank after deputy.) Trainers: (The Cats That trains Young cats that mothers are training another young cat.) Lead Hunting Cat: (Leader Of the Battle cat group.) Hunting Cats: (There will be more then one.) Lead Patrol Cat: (Leader Of the Patrol Cats.) Patrol Cats: (There will be more then one.) Mother Cats: (There will sometimes be more then one, sometimes none at all.) Young Cats: (Cats That are close to being a full BloodClan member but hasn’t finished training.) Mini Cats:(Kits That mothers think they are old enough to start training as a group.) Kits: (Cats That have no sort of training whatsoever.) Servants: (Cats That are usually weak and scrawny. They broke a very important rule to get here, or just suck at everything.) Here are some terms BloodClan Cats May use: The Sparking: Mini Cats are one year old and the mother must choose which one to do one on one training with. The rest are given Training Cats to work with. How this ceremony works is that the mother cat holds the kit she chooses up to the sky. She then puts it down and then nudges all the other kits (if there are any) to a training cat. The training cat and the kit have no control over who they train or who they are trained by. This ceremony is usually preformed during a crescent moon. Afterwards, all the mini cats part of the ceremony become Young cats. The Bone ceremony: When a young cat is ready to become a Normal cat, which is at about two years. This ceremony is preformed under a full moon. The young cat brings a bone of something of their choice. The cat who trained them will hold the bone between their front paws and allow their apprentice to chop it in half (it may take a long time). After the bone is destroyed, depending one their heroic deeds, will be given the rank of Training Cat, Hunting Cat, and Patrol Cat. The Ranking Battles: this is when the whole clan meets. Any cats wanting to change their rank to get to a higher rank, must pin down a cat if that rank. The leader gets to choose, Of course. If they succeed in pinning their opponent down, they achieve that rank. If they get pinned down by their opponent, they stay at the current rank. You can’t challenge the Leader,Deputy,or Advisor. You may only challenge Cats one rank above you (staring at the bottom: Servant, Patrol Cat, Hunting Cat, Training Cat.), and you may not challenge leaders of the groups, because the lead Hunting Cat is specially chosen by the deputy, and the lead Patrol Cat is specially chosen by the advisor. This ceremony only happens once a month, and it is usually done during a gibbous moon. Becoming leader: When you are deputy, and the current leader has died, you will pledge that you will always protect your clan, in your own words. Then, your mate will place a wreath of flowers opon your head. You then must put the flowers in your mouth, chew them, and spit them up in a pile of blood. You are then leader. This ceremony is always preformed in a Full Moon. Chosing a Deputy: If a new cat is becoming deputy, they sit all night under a new moon, in silence. They are then granted permission to speak from the leader, and then they are to touch paws with the leader. The leader then announces the new deputy’s name to the clan. Choosing an advisor: During a gibbous moon, live prey will be brought to the chosen cat, and the advisor must chase the prey and kill it. After that, they are now advisor. Mating Ceremony: If a cat loves another cat, they will invite the cat to a special place, and give them something Valuable without speaking. If the other cat takes the item, they are now mates, and they will walk back to camp together. If not, the cats will walk back alone, and not become mates. You will be mates until you both go to the centre of camp, untwine your tails, and then start a fight to the death until a cat of authority (Leader, deputy, advisor, lead Hunting Cat, or lead Patrol Cat) stops the fighting. Banishment ceremony: At a half moon, any cats that have been sentenced to banishment, and have not cleared their name is now officially banished. Cats that are banished usually become a loner, wanderer, rouge, kittypet, or clan cat. Becoming a servant: your leader will take you to the center if camp, and then stab you with their claws until you cry out in pain. Then the leader will announce you are now a servant and then push you into a pile of mud. Thanks for reading my post! Just remember, the ranking system and ceremonies are just my ideas, but I would really like to use them in the BloodClan Roleplay. If you have any questions, let me know! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Category:Blog posts